


Fireworks

by PartilliaPie



Series: Gaster and Holidays Mixing Like Oil and Water [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore and Gaster bromance, Crying W. D. Gaster, Fourth of July, Gaster Needs a Hug, Goober Gaster, Goopster, Oh God why am I doing this to him?, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, SAVED Gaster, Sans Papyrus Undyne Alphys and Flowey are there too, Well more like Asgore being a dad, they just aren't mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartilliaPie/pseuds/PartilliaPie
Summary: Gaster is excited to see these lights in the sky called "fireworks" for the first time.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> *half laughing, half crying in the other room*
> 
> PTSD TW

This was new. A holiday.

Gaster has never heard of a “4th of July". Frisk said that it was a day to celebrate liberation and independence. Something about American colonies and a war and freedom of a people. They said for him to read up on American history some time. He should, it sounds interesting.

They had a day long picnic full of music and games. He had been hearing periodic pops out in the distance all day, but hasn’t seen or heard any up close. But he was told not to worry about those, they were probably children’s toys. Poppers and cracking rocks, Frisk explained. And the food today. Stars, the food. Gaster did not know that he would have such an admiration for purple soda. Toriel keeps saying that it's grape, but it tastes nothing like grapes. It's just purple saying that it's grape. Delicious, bubbly lies in a can.

But Frisk claims that the soda wasn't the best part of today (which Gaster is severely doubting). The best part is supposed to be these things called “fireworks". It's a type of light show in the sky. Vibrant colors and happy cheers all around. Or at least that's what he was told.

The moment the sun is gone, the first rocket is lit up. It shoots into the sky and there's a beautiful flurry of light and--

**BOOM!**

Gaster jumps at the very close and loud noise. He can't collect himself before there's another **BOOM!**

Another one.

Another one.

The explosions keep happening. Gaster covers his nonexistent ears in panic, trying to block out the noise.

**BOOM!**

_“Dr. Gaster, there's something wrong in the core!”_

He could have steeled himself for this--

_“Dammit, it's unstable!”_

\--but no one told him--

_“There's nothing we can do!”_

\--that it would be so--

_“Shit, shit, run! EVERYBODY EVACUATE! HUR--"_

\--loud!

_Boom._

_He's going to die he's going to die he's going to die he's going to die he's going to die he's going to--_

“Gaster!”

His eye snaps open, darting around frantically. Where is he? What happened? What's happening?

“Gaster please, look at me.”

Asgore? What is Asgore doing here? It's not safe! He needs to get out of here before, before…

Nothing.

It's quiet. The loud noises are gone. The only noises filling the room are his panting breaths and Asgore’s voice. He looks so worried.

“What… What happened?” Gaster asks shakily.

“You started panicking when the fireworks went off. Though, we only noticed when you started yelling,” Asgore grimaces slightly. “We immediately brought you inside the house and here we are. Goodness…” Gaster can hear pops somewhere in the distance, but not directly outside the house. Did, did they stop their lights display? Because of him?

Post traumatic stress… Dammit. No, no, no… Lilac tears of shame start dripping on Gaster’s cheekbones. How could he get so scared over something so simple? He wasn't in any danger. And with stress like that, oh stars, he’s been melting everywhere. Now that he looks, he can see black sludge clinging to Asgore’s white fur. Oh no, oh no…

“I, I’m so sorry. I've ruined the evening, haven't I?” He begins curling in on himself, the antisocial part of himself bubbling over. Making his family worry like that. “I’m sorry…”

Asgore startles at the apology, “No no, Gaster! Everyone else and I should be the sorry ones!” Gaster flinches as Asgore takes hold of his trembling hands. “What happened to you should have been taken into consideration.”

“I, but, but, I--” What happened to him was in the past, the distant past. He shouldn’t have reacted so violently to it. He, he shouldn’t have--

“No ‘but’s, Gaster. Would you like some water? Maybe some more grape soda?” Asgore gives him such a tender smile. A tender, sympathetic smile. Gaster, well, there’s nothing he can really refute with except empty nonsense. Stars, he’s, why is he still shaking, he….

…

He buries his face into Asgore’s tacky tropical shirt, crying his sockets out. He really doesn’t want to admit he was scared, but he was. His mind was thrown back to what happened, his helplessness, how much pain he felt forcing himself not to turn to Dust, what felt like lifetimes of painful isolation. He doesn’t want it to happen again, he doesn’t want to be faced with the possibility of being unlucky (or lucky?) enough to actually _die_ this time. He clings to Asgore, he needs to feel grounded, to feel safe.

After what seems like an hour of crying and Asgore soothingly rubbing his back, Gaster feels calmed down. Oh dear, more tar is stuck to Asgore’s shirt, not to mention the purple tear stains… He’s too exhausted emotionally and physically to comprehend feeling like garbage for it. His soul is more or less in a post-crying daze. Everything feels… muted.

...

“... May, may I have a purple soda?”

Asgore affectionately rubs the top of Gaster’s skull. “Of course, my friend. I’ll be right back, I need to inform everyone you’re bettering.” Asgore exits the living room, presumably going to the backyard.

Gaster lets out a sigh. He really doesn’t deserve this caring family.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally only wrote this because I didn't see anyone running off the fact that Gaster was in an explosion that half killed him. I can honestly see him being horrified when explosions are going off right above his head.
> 
> Frisk wouldn't have invited him for fireworks if they weren't deaf and therefore didn't know how violent the sound got. Everyone else knew about the sound, but got so caught up in activities that they forgot to think of warning him.
> 
> I feel like trash for putting Gaster through this. I freakin' adore nice Gasters.
> 
> I need to write something where Gaster isn't crying at some point.
> 
> HAPPY 'WE'RE GOING TO IGNORE I'M FIVE DAYS LATE' 4TH OF JULY
> 
> And, uh, I'm on [Tumblr](https://doublewriters.tumblr.com)


End file.
